


We were never welcome here

by starspectre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Violence, kylux freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: Hux last sparrow vanished into the ruins, most likely caugh by the rival group White Light.Now he has to train the new one and its more frustrating then he imagined."In the end, the only law that existed was, be stronger than anyone else, keep close to a group and hope the people who have guns are nice."





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired littlestarfighter's (on tumblr) artpieces http://littleststarfighter.tumblr.com/post/155296932372/you-knocked-me-sideways-when-you-said-that-you and http://littleststarfighter.tumblr.com/post/152302674822/armitage-hux-the-academy-years go reblog them and shower them with love if you haevn't already <33

**_Prolog_ **

 

 

The World turned to ashes and empty houses after the system fell apart.

First the Internet system all over the world, then the rest of the electricity.  People started riots over food and clothing, stores there raided, and the military tried it hardest to keep the people save that where to weak to fight.  In the end, the only law that existed was, be stronger than anyone else, keep close to a group and hope the people who have guns are nice.

The year right now, 10 years after the collapse, is a good one, people get more acclimated and can live well, as well as one can live in fallen in houses and fights everywhere.

 

Hux, who had the pleasure of housing in one of the fallen in hotels, hidden by plants overgrowing it, is running a Information ring for anyone who can pay him in goods or services, ranging from an information he needs to serving as a sparrow.   The start has been stumbling in the first few years, but now he is well known, both among the ones that are interested in having information and the ones who want it to be in the dark.

He didn’t think he would have to work with someone else one day since he prefers not to.

 

But life had other plans it seems.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux is looking at a pile of notes he got then his door opens and his boss walks in, with a young man behind him.  
“I told you I don’t have any news in this short time.” Hux says, without looking up.  
  
“No but I have new work for you. This is….Kylo Ren.”  
He looks up, eyeing the black haired at the door. Muscular build, would be perfect for barging into places. He doesn’t look like that though.  
“What’s with him? I already have someone who can-”

“He is perfect for the job, didn’t you other sparrow run away?”  
Hux grimaces, he didn’t need a reminder of that, the kid bolted as soon as he could.  
He sighs, silently.  
“Fine, he will see the rest as soon as they are back.”

 

Snoke smiles at that and leaves without any further explaining, leaving the two in silence.  
Well, now he has to train another person. the joy he felt is limited.

“So, Kylo Ren huh?”  
“Obviously that’s what the old man said.”  
  
Okay, first impression, this man doesn’t have any respect.  
  
“The old man, is your boss, and mine too. Now, why or rather how did you get in this situation, I wonder.” he looks back again to his note books in front of him.  
“Been in the right place at the right place I guess.” he drags the sole of his doc martens, which are nearly falling apart, across the ground.  
“No one is at the right place in the right place, Kylo. Not anymore at least. Any experience on fighting?”

  
Kylo shakes his head, pulling back his hair then it falls into his face.  
“No, I mean, maybe some bawls but..otherwise no.”  
Hux scoffs, “I’m sure Athena can show you a trick or two. You can sit over there, your group won’t be back for another 2 hours.”  
He waits until Kylo shuffled over to the couch and falls down on it, legs sprawled away from him.

  
Then he continues to look at his notes, so far he knows vaguely where he needs to set his men to gather information without interfering with the other group, White Light, how ridiculous.

After an hour or so, Kylo huffs. Apparently staring around the room is becoming Boring.  
“You got any interesting books?”  
“If history does interest you then yes, otherwise no.”  
“Wow, as stuck up as you look I see.”  
Hux blinks, shifts his gaze from his book to Kylo.  
“I’m sorry? If you’re so bored-” he stops mid sentence as the door opens, a tall blonde woman entering the room, she is dressed in a loosely fitted jeans an oversized cardigan that has more holes than actual fabric, her hair is combed over to the side revealing the shaved side and the flower tattoos she has there.  
“Ay We’re back and got some stuff for you.”

  
“Welcome back and as expected, this is Kylo Ren.” he reaches his hand out towards said one.

  
She turns to Kylo and gives him a once-over.  
“Hey, I’m Athena, this the new bird?” she asks hux, turning to him again.  
“Yes, mind taking him to the others? Snoke wants him to be trained and I don’t have the time to do so.”

  
She makes a noise in the back of the throat, but doesn’t say anything further. Motioning Kylo to follow her, with a wave of her hand they leave the room.  
Hux sighs quietly, at least now he can make the background check on the new member, leaving the room he takes with him his notebook and a letter.

  
-  
  
It takes him some time, more than he would like but eventually he gathers enough information from his right hand to make connections.  
  
“So, this new Sparrow.” Phasma starts, looking over her sweet smelling tea.  
“Needs to get his teached a lesson if he wants to make it.”  
She laughs nods in agreement.  
“Well, not everyone can be so strict and well behaved as you, _General_ .” she jokes, nipping at the cup.  
“Seriously though, do you think Snoke knows who he is?”  
Hux hums, flipping the page back and forth, according to this Snoke just threw the son of the leader from the White Light at him.  
  
“Probably. I don’t think Snoke would pick up any stray that looks like he could put holes in the walls just like that.” He replies putting the book away to rubs the bridge of his nose. This is going to give him a freaking headache if he bothers himself with it any more.  
  
“Any word from Athena regarding the meeting with him?”  
  
Phasma tilts her head to the side.  
“Well, she said that he took it well, after Mic decked him and he threw a punch back knocking him to the ground, meaning he kind of just made himself their leader within 5 minutes. Which, is honestly impressing. They are a bit unsure because he is younger than most of them but, she and Casso have hope Kylo won’t drive them into a death trap, you know.”  
  
“He better doesn’t, if so I gonna make him regret it.” Hux grumbles into his glass of liqueur.


End file.
